Arms Wide Open
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: Kagome has something to tell Inuyasha! R&R and be kind! I do not own Inuyasha or the music! ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song.

Authors Note: R&R and be kind! I hope you enjoy!

Arms Wide Open

"_Kagome, I am going to kill you…. And that baby you carry inside of you." Naraku bellowed. Around her Kagome could see the lifeless bodies of her friends. Right beside her was the body of the love of her life, Inuyasha. Kagome was out of arrows and out of time. Suddenly, Naraku shot his arm at her. Kagome crumbled as she felt it go through her abdomen. She was going to die…. Her baby was going to die. _

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around and saw that she was in her hut, her husband, Inuyasha, was sitting beside the door, clutching Tetsusaiga. She put her hands on her belly and knew everything was ok. She was safe. It had just been a dream. But Kagome still felt restless. She got up letting her black satin nightgown fall past her feet and quietly tiptoed past Inuyasha. Tonight was the new moon and Inuyasha never slept when he was human so Kagome didn't want to disturb him.

Kagome looked up at the dark night sky, made darker by the lack of moonlight. Gathering her skirt, Kagome walked, past Sango and Miroku's hut, past Keade's to the edge of the village. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. Pure perfection.

Kagome walked until she found herself at the Bone Eaters Well. The well that once connected the past and present was now nothing more then wood with a dirt bottom. Kagome sat on the edge, running her hand over the aged wood.

"You miss them?" a voice asked. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing a few feet away.

"Yes. All the time." Kagome said. _Especially no_w Kagome thought. She still hadn't told Inuyasha about the baby. She was waiting for the perfect time. That hadn't come yet.

Inuyasha sat down next to his wife and held her hand, running his fingers over the silver band on her ring finger.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said, "I wish there was something I could do so that you could see them again."

"Thank you." Kagome said, running her fingers through his black hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. "Inuyasha said. And suddenly, the moment was perfect.

Kagome got up and began pacing "Inuyasha, I have a question."

"Ok?" Inuyasha said, with his classic confused expression.

"I look at Sango and Miroku and the kids… They're so happy together." Kagome said.

"Yeah…."

"Do you ever want that for us?" Kagome asked.

"You mean kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"I do." Inuyasha said as a shiver ran down his spine. He truly did want a family, this was just the first time he was saying it out loud. "I think if we had a kid someday that would be amazing. "

"Why do I feel a but coming on?"

"Because there is one. I think if we had a kid one day it would be amazing… But…. Kagome, you need to understand something… Males learn how to be fathers from their father. I didn't have that. I wouldn't have a clue how to be a father. Anything I do know I learned from watching Miroku be a father…. That damn monk is pretty good at it. I can't help but feel that I would be letting you and a kid down. I don't think I would make a good father. I just don't know how to be that way. I never really learned."

Kagome smiled and dropped to her knees, she took Inuyasha's hand in hers " You want to know what a good father is? As good father is one who looks out for those more vulnerable then he. A good father defeats the demons that killed a young foxes father. A good father follows the lead of a young lynx that just wants to save his father from a mantis. A good father jumps into action and went to save Rin from falling down a rock slide, just because he _thought_ he heard her squeal from miles away. A good father allows Salina and Suzuna to climb all over him just to make them smile. That is a good father."

"I did all of that. "Inuyasha said.

"You did and I know that when we have a child one day, you're going to be an amazing father." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at the sky, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Let's do it." He said. "Lets start trying to have a baby."

"We don't have to try." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stood up, pulling Inuyasha with her. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha looked down at his hand "You are?"

Kagome allowed the tears of joy to spill from her eyes "I am. We're going to have a baby."

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes "We're having a baby." Kagome nodded. Suddenly Inuyasha lips parted to form the brightest smile she'd ever seen. He picked her up and spun her around. When he finally put her down her held her tight and said, "I love you so much Kagome. You have saved me from myself and made me the man I always wanted to be. I promise that I will be the best father I can possibly be."

Kagome pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes "I love you too." Then they kissed and in that moment both Kagome and Inuyasha knew that their lives were perfect

_Well I just heard the news today_

_Seems my life is gonna change_

_I close my eyes , begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sun light_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

Authors Note: I hope you liked it. This was something I just came up with when I heard the song. I wish that we got to see Inuyasha and Kagome have kids in the anime :-( Oh well.

Much Love!

Seraphina


End file.
